


Place

by Lansai



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, 兄弟组, 环太平洋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lansai/pseuds/Lansai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>不要问我为何如此弃疗。</p>
    </blockquote>





	Place

**Author's Note:**

> 不要问我为何如此弃疗。

左也不是右也不是，向前看和向后看一模一样——空白一片，空白一片而且香气扑鼻。  
如同身处仙境，大雾弥漫遮蔽视野，鲜花和湖水就在你左右，但你看不见它们。  
Raleigh Becket就在这儿，他呆在这儿至少一小时了，或者更久。他不知道自己能做什么或者该干什么，他只是呆在这儿，一个人，没带任何朋友——玩伴什么的。  
这时候要是有酒——糖果、书……随便什么，反正没人是真的在意，它如此偌大，如此安静又敞亮。  
所有的记忆在这里变得平静而易于整理，只有他在这儿。  
一个人，好地方。  
这儿太安稳了，该睡一觉，然后醒过来，继续整理。  
然后他这么做了，他又失眠了，比任何一次失眠都要无趣，因为他有太多时间了，以至于根本不用在睡眠前想一些什么事儿好让自己顺利地睡着。但是他又记得自己的失眠好像痊愈了。  
他不停地思考自己的失眠症是否已经治愈直到他睡着。  
他思考得如此认真以至于就像他真的认为这里有谁在关心着这个问题，时时刻刻等着他的答案。  
并没有谁在关心这个，包括他自己。这儿除了他自己以外谁都没有。  
一分钟、两分钟。  
当他醒来并感到无聊，他想要找点儿事儿干，最起码不要这么无聊下去。  
大喊大叫不会有用，他很早就试过，要么用良好的态度试着叫叫谁的名字，说不定有谁在。  
不会是熟人，他们太久不吭声儿。  
“Hi——有谁在这儿吗？Mako、Tendo、marshal？谁都好。”Raleigh说。  
会有谁在这儿的吧？  
尽管他根本不知道这些名字或者看上去仅仅是个称呼代表着什么——脱口而出。但是毫无印象。  
但是没有人。  
他不得不重新站起来再坐下，坐在这么一个毫无意义的地方，脑子里还是乱糟糟的，他遇到了瓶颈，他不能接着整理。  
他觉得有什么在阻止他，他的意识触到了一片柔软的地方，然后跌进去，太过舒服以至于他好像并不想要自己的意识从那里挣脱出来。  
很久之后他没有再一次睡着。但是他又想起了一个名字。  
“Yancy，hi,你在这儿吗？”他说，就像喝醉了一样，意识浑浊不清，语调歪歪扭扭，“唔——我想想——披风？枕巾？——我想想别的——盔甲？手电？”  
含糊不清，乱七八糟。一切都是这样。  
他喊了一个名字，但是他不知道这个名字代表着什么，代表着这个名字的主人——但是那是谁？  
空白一片而且令人疑惑。他身处这片空白，脑袋里争先恐后冒出一大堆名字。他甚至一开始并不知道哪一个是自己的。  
然后他选了一个，Raleigh Becket。  
这是他的名字，如果不是，那就暂且借用一下。  
然后他选了这个——他最开始记起来，然后放在一边，到最后又重新冒出来的名字。Yancy Becket，听上去跟他的很像。  
跟他借来的那个很像，就像亲兄弟那样像。  
大概这两个名字是一对兄弟。  
好极了，他在慢慢明白些事儿，好让自己乱糟糟的脑子里至少有那么几件有条理的事儿存在。  
他借来了一个名字——Raleigh Becket，他在自己的大脑里找到了一堆名字里面的两个兄弟，这两个名字是一对儿兄弟。两个名字。  
到底是他找到了名字，还是名字找到了他？  
Raleigh不知道，他觉得他不知道。  
还有他不知道的事儿，他不知道自己为什么在这儿，他在这儿干什么。  
为什么这儿什么都没有——什么都没有。  
左也不是右也不是，向前看和向后看一模一样——空白一片，空白一片而且香气扑鼻。  
没有人，没有任何人。没有情绪——没有同情；没有惊惶；没有愧疚；没有痛苦。什么都没有包括这些词儿。  
他甚至都不知道这些冒出来的词儿为什么冒出来，就像它们本来就在这儿一样地冒出来，而不是蜂拥而入挤成一团。他要做的只是把它们念出来。  
同情、惊惶、愧疚、痛苦。  
Raleigh不知道自己为什么能够说出这些词儿。他不知道自己为什么能说出一切他已经说过的话。  
混沌一片，空白一片。  
像是早上起雾的长满杂草的丘陵地区，在缝隙里悄悄塞满了坟包和墓碑，淋上几滴孩子的眼泪。  
他想到这一句了，于是又把它们加到自己的思想里。   
这只是为了尽可能地增加他脑子里的念头，他要保留一些念头。  
这些念头可以帮助他确认自己还活着。  
活着。很好，又一个念头。  
他是不是还活着？他呆在这儿是不是就证明他还活着？他有呼吸——他朝自己手心呵气。他又记下这个，他有呼吸，所以他就是活着。这似乎是个哪儿学来的念头，而不是纯粹他自己的念头，但是管它呢。现在他的头脑又充实了点儿。  
那么心脏是否还在孜孜不倦地进行它的职责？他又加入了一个念头，心脏在跳，那么他仍旧活着。  
他开始乐于寻找自己还活着的迹象，并因为感到有趣而以此为乐。  
呼吸、心跳、脉搏。  
听起来一个个词儿让他有点儿兴奋，如同一个有重大发现的婴儿——找到了一串儿钥匙。  
他说：“听着，Yancy，我活着呢。”  
他不知道自己为什么要这么说，他不知道自己为什么要说这个名字。  
只是他很开心自己还活着，活着这个词也很好。它们都很好。  
然后他听到Yancy长久以来被他忽略的回应。  
好像从刚才开始就在回答他。  
模糊，非常模糊，很远。  
就像从天而降——又或者透过了那层包裹着他的、他看不见的湖水。  
透过被湖水浸透的香气扑鼻的野花和水里的起伏的气泡。  
这些词儿——它们都很好，非常好。  
“做得好。”声音这么说道。  
好像就是这个声音——它要么是Yancy，要么不是。  
“现在你可以离开这儿。”声音说。  
它只是个声音，它要么是Yancy，要么不是。  
如果它不是Yancy，那么就只好什么都不是。  
“离开哪儿？”Raleigh说。  
离开又是一个新的好词儿。他知道它们叫词儿。而不是别的，冰箱或者星星一类的。  
“这儿。”声音说。  
“为什么？”Raleigh说。一个词儿。  
“你必须回去。”声音说。  
Raleigh沉默了。  
“你必须要回去，Rals。”声音说，“你必须要回去。”  
“必须？”Raleigh像刚才那个——找到钥匙的婴儿那样回答，鹦鹉学舌一般回答。  
“必须，kiddo。回去。”声音说。  
然后一堆词儿来了，在借来名字的Raleigh Becket脑子里——战斗尖叫怒吼痛苦哀伤愤怒消沉机甲怀念存活失望疑惑保护……一长串儿，然后最后一个是死亡。  
这是他最早想起来的，他就愿意把它排在最后。  
“如果我不想回去——”他说。  
“没得选，该走了，Rals。”声音说。  
“我没挑错名字。”Raleigh说。  
“是的。”声音回答。  
“你在我边上？”Raleigh问。  
“当然，我在。”声音说。  
“好吧，我得走了。”Raleigh说，“我不用道别吧。”  
声音没有回答他。  
然后Raleigh Becket睁开了眼睛。  
Mako抱着他，好像哭了，他觉得自己有点儿湿，好像是海水，或者是雾。  
“你快要把我勒死了。”Raleigh笑着说。  
Mako笑了，他们拥抱，庆幸彼此死里逃生，并且世界暂且和平。  
你救了我，Mako，哦，感谢你叫醒我。Raleigh想。

 

Fin


End file.
